


Touching You Was a Sin

by akane171



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, F/M, KaraMel, Kings and Queens, with some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akane171/pseuds/akane171
Summary: The Queen of Daxam was standing on the highest tower of the royal castle, waiting for her husband. The secret she was going to reveal could have changed the game and destroyed everything that she had achieved. And put her life and everything she loved on the line.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Mon-El
Comments: 21
Kudos: 44





	Touching You Was a Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks for karxmels, my amazing beta reader <3
> 
> This fic is heavily inspired by the song Touch in The Night by Battle Beast. I highly recommend listening to it.  
> ...you will want to kill me while reading some parts, but please read to the end, it's worth the... pain xD

_When the night meets the dawn_

_One will stand, one will fall_

_*_

**_Present_**

The Queen of Daxam was silently looking at the town that was spread below her, bathing in the first rays of the winter sun. It was a breathtaking view and she could have never gotten tired of it. 

It was the first thing that made her forget about The Kingdom of Krypton, months after she was brought there as a young girl, betrothed to the crown prince of Daxam as a guarantee of peace between two fighting nations.

Pretentious words. 

She preferred to call herself nothing more but a trophy princess.

Absently, Kara enveloped herself tighter in her robe when a breath of cold northern wind embraced her from behind, but she kept staring at the city and the mountains at the horizon.

She took a step and approached the edge that was not protected by any battlement or a wall. The Queen stopped just one step before the edge, aware of the abyss below her.

One step was separating her from death. One strong blow of the wind to her back. One mistake and losing her balance on the stony floor covered with ice and she would have met few Kings of Daxam who have fallen from the tower in the past.

Officially, the tower was named The Rao’s Blessing. 

Before every coronation, future kings of the Daxam were obligated to spend the night on the tower. Without guards and priests, completely alone, they meditated and prayed to Rao, begging for His guidance and protection and waiting for the dawn.

After they were touched by the first rays of the sun, they could finally come down and prepare for coronation with Rao’s blessing.

But, there were some names removed from the history books but still living in the gossips that were whispered in the dark corridors. Names of men who were supposed to become the rules of Daxam, but never had. 

Names of men who on some point of the night have fallen from the tower. Some screaming, some silent, all meeting the same fate in the garden below.

What has happened to them in the dark hours of the night? No one knew.

Maybe they approached the edge in the darkness. Maybe the strong wind pushed them from the edge. Maybe they were not prepared to take the responsibility of becoming the most powerful rulers on the continent. Maybe they became mad and just jumped off, ready to meet their deaths.

Or maybe they simply slipped on the ice and fell down. The common Daxamites were calling the tower Icicle. The top was usually hidden from their eyes with clouds and mist. The water was settling on the stony walls and freezing in the cold northern air and long winter months, covering the tower with a coat of ice. 

Kara remembered like it happened yesterday, when she was wandering through the empty corridors and dark halls, early in the morning before the sunrise, after another sleepless night. Exploring the unfrequented wing of the castle she found old oaken doors and spiral stairs hidden behind them. 

They guided her up, higher and higher with each step, higher than she has ever been in her entire life. When she finally opened the trapdoor and came out to the top of the tower, her legs hurt and her breath was heavy, when she sat with a thud on the stony floor. 

After a few deep breaths, she got up and took a step approaching the edge, but a sudden strong blow of a wind pushed her back. The blow was so strong, that with a yelp she lost her balance and fell to her knees, inches from the abyss. And death.

Kara didn’t remember how long she sat there, staring at the distant ground, watching how the drops from here eyes were falling down. 

One move and she could end it all.

One move and she would start another Daxam and Krypton war.

And she knew it was all that _he_ had wished for.

But then, the warm sun rays touched her and she raised her head.

The sun was shyly peeking from behind the mountains on the horizon, painting the clear sky in reds and oranges, trying to reach the sleeping town still covered with darkness and morning mist. 

Mesmerized by the view, she forgot about her burdens, desperation and pain, watching how a new day was borning in front of her.

Kara closed her eyes and took a breath. When she opened them again, the town was already bathing in the sun.

The new day has come.

And she knew what she needed to do.

“What the hell you think you are doing, Kryptonian?”

The angry voice of her husband woke her up from her memories. 

She took a deep breath and slowly turned around, meeting the ice-cold grey eyes of the King of Daxam.

**_Past_ **

She was silently eating her supper, not daring to look at her husband, but Kara’s heart jumped a little when he emptied his goblet and put it back on the table with a thud.

He wiped his face with a napkin, threw it on the table and pushed his chair back, ready to leave.

“You’re leaving me so soon, Your Highness?” she gracefully stood up, approached him and refilled his goblet, ignoring his mockingly raised brow.

He might have hated her, but never missed the chance to drink his favorite Aldebaaran mead even if it meant spending a few more minutes in her unwelcome presence.

“Playing a slave now?” he sneered and took a gulp. “If I had known Krytponians were so good at it, we would have invaded Krypton more often.” 

She ignored it and sat again at her chair.

“I’m just concerned that people may start to gossip that you’re refusing to fulfill your marital duties, my king,” she said gently and took a bite of the beef with black bean sauce.

“Well, I’m sure people know whose fault it is, my _dear_ ,” he mocked and took another gulp.

Kara silently nodded, being perfectly aware of what was said on the court and in the town.

It was universally acknowledged that being married for almost two years without a child, must have been the wife’s fault.

Even if it was the husband who didn’t touch her for almost two years, not wanting to be tainted by her filthy Krytponian body. 

But it was not the story the court and people have known and gossiped about.

For them, the king visited his wife’s chambers religiously every month, sacrificing himself to finally sire an heir, even if it was known he preferred the company of his many Daxamite lovers. 

Only three people have known the truth hidden by the doors of her chamber - the king, the queen and her personal maid.

The truth that the King of Daxam visited his wife just for a show. All he needed to do was coming to her chambers, staying there for an appropriate amount of time and then leaving, giving the impression of fulfilling his duty.

Month after the month, they played this game that in the end could have only one winner.

The gossips were born and nothing could have stopped them. Definitely not Kara, alone in the foreign city, surrounded by judgmental and unfriendly people that were just mercilessly waiting for her downfall. 

She was the trophy princess, the guarantee of peace between their nations. But without a child she was useless. Kara knew it was a matter of time before he was going to break the marriage, the treaty and send her back home as a perfect reason to start another war. 

Or maybe even killing her? She was not sure how deep his hatred was.

The king made a move like he wanted to stand up and leave, like he was always doing after the supper, but suddenly his eyes rolled back and he collapsed, his head hitting the table.

Kara calmly put the last mushroom into her mouth and cleaned her lips with a napkin.

Then looked at her husband, whose head was lying on the plate between the remains of pork, potatoes and lettuce.

She made a face and rang for her maid, who was waiting behind the door.

When Annael entered the room she nervously glanced at the unmoving king. But when she looked at Kara, her eyes were determined.

“Everything is prepared, my lady”.

**_Present_**

“Are you mad?” the King snarled at her, with fury in his eyes. “It’s a sacred place! Only rulers of Daxam can enter it! Every other invader is punished with death!”

Kara smiled easily, hoping it would make him angrier.

“Oh, I’m aware,” she answered simply, turning to her right and walking steadily along the edge. “I was informed after I was caught leaving this tower for the first time,” she flashed him another smile.

**_Past_ **

It was late.

Kara hoped no one had noticed she was not in her chambers. It was not her first nightly wandering, but she always managed to come back much earlier, avoiding the servants, guards and other residents of the castle, escaping the possibility of giving them material for new gossip.

She grimaced, while running down the spiral stairs. She didn’t even want to think of what would have happened if someone-

“Your Highness?” while closing the doors to the tower, she heard a familiar voice.

She gulped and slowly turned around, expecting to see her husband.

It was his face, hair, body and voice but it took her one quick look into his warm grey-blue eyes to realize she made a mistake.

“Commander,” she curtsied awkwardly and twisted her white gown in her hands.

Kara felt her whole face was rapidly becoming red.

She was standing in front of the Commander of Daxam army, the younger brother of the King, wearing nothing but a nightgown.

After a few awkward moments, when she was twisting her gown in her clenched hands and not daring to look at him, while he was just staring at her confusedly, he coughed.

“I was not expecting to be blessed by the sight of my dear sister-in-law right after returning from the border,” he said teasingly.

Kara glimpsed at him, noticing his dusted uniform. She wrinkled her nose when an odour of the horse reached her.

“Oh yes, forgive me, I was just heading to my chambers to take a bath,” he said, noticing her grimace. “I didn’t think I was going to run into my queen here. If I had known, I would have washed myself in the fosse.”

Kara chuckled involuntarily at the thought of him, taking a bath in a freezing muddy water. He would have sung some idiotic song and woken up half of the town, she was sure of it.

She finally looked up at his face and the tension left her body.

He was smiling softly, with mirth dancing in his blue-grey eyes.

Her heart skipped a beat when she thought about how eyes looking exactly the same as her husband’s, could be so much warmer.

“No, I’m sorry, it’s my fault, I was just... uhm...” she bit the insides of her cheek.

He raised a brow. “Visiting the most sacred place for Daxamites, not forbidden only for future kings of the country and few decrepit priests of Rao? Invaders are punished with death, my lady.” 

“Uhm, death? But the doors are open and I-” Kara’s turned pale. 

“They are open because everyone knows no one can enter here,” he deadpanned, but chuckled looking at her shocked face. “But don’t worry, I’m not going to expose you. Even if I’m pretty sure the high priest Coville would love to impale someone for blasphemy, he hasn't done it for decades.”

Kara felt her jaw fall wide open.

“You’re joking,” she finally choked out.

“Unfortunately not,” he shrugged his shoulders and opened his mouth to say something, but it was interrupted by distant, but slowly approaching steps.

Kara’s face became paler. If someone was going to catch her together at this hour, in this place, with her wearing a nightgown...

“I think it’s time to go, my lady,” he said and gently took her arm, dragging her behind him.

“Hmm, I think it was this one,” he muttered after approaching a wall and kicked one of the bricks.

Nothing happened.

“Or maybe not,” he scratched his jaw, while the noises became louder, like someone was going to come out from the nearest corridor. 

“Commander?” she clutched to his arm a little desperately.

He kicked another brick and a part of a wall was opened, revealing a hidden corridor. He pulled her into his chest, entered the hideout and shut the trapdoor behind them.

For a few moments they stood in silence, listening to the sounds of the steps that finally passed them and faded within the walls.

Kara sighed in relief and put her forehead on his chest, her heart was hammering painfully in her rib cage.

“That was close,” he muttered under his breath.

She raised her head to thank him, but no sound escaped her mouth.

He was looking at her with such intensity that took her breath away and for a long, long moment she could only stare at his face that was inches apart from her.

So close, yet so far.

She saw him for the first time in Argo, where he came to take her to Daxam. In the beginning, their relationship was rocky, ruled by prejudice and misunderstandings. But on their few weeks journey from Krypton to Daxam, after riding side by side, discussing and bantering, she learnt to appreciate him, his sometimes dumb sense of humor and friendship. 

Ashamedly, she realized he had a similar view on the unnecessary war and hoped the peace treaty was a new beginning for their both nations. It seemed that he was as tired of the endless war as she was.

He gave her a little hope that maybe, a man who was his older twin brother, was going to share similar views and personality.

A false hope, she realized soon after. 

But even after the cold reception at the Daxam court, after she'd gotten to know things were not going to be easy, after her family and friends returned to Krypton, she was not entirely alone.

He kept talking to her at social events and even asked to dance, when no one else dared to under her husband's scowling stare. 

And now…

For a second, still in his arms, she allowed herself to be overwhelmed in her world of fantasy where the circumstances were slightly… different. 

But soon she woke up from her dream with a sharp gasp and took a step back.

“I- you-” she stammered, the blush creeping up her cheeks and neck.

“I smell that bad, huh?” he sighed dramatically, and rolled his eyes. “Forgive me again, I’m going to escort you to your chamber as fast as I can, please follow me,” he turned on his heel and not waiting for her, started walking. Silently, she followed him.

They kept walking for a while, through dark passages, full of dust and cobwebs, surprised mice running away from them in panic. When they approached narrow stairs, he caught her hand and helped climb them, quietly muttering something about safety.

But he didn’t look at her or let go of her hand when they reached the top of the stairs and entered another dusty corridor.

“These secret passages connect most of the important places in the castle and a lot of private chambers,” he said matter-of-factly when they finally stopped in front of another trapdoor. “Of course, they are not a good place for ladies or little boys who were going to become Commanders of the Daxam army in the future,” he tugged a chain that was hanging from the ceiling and the trapdoor opened, revealing one of Kara’s chambers.

“Nevertheless, here we both are,” he turned to her with a smile. “My lady,” he bowed and turned to leave.

“Commander,” on an impulse, when he was passing her, she caught his arm. “Thank you,” she said, hesitantly.

There were so many things to say and yet, she didn’t know how to.

He took her hand to his lips and kissed it gently.

“I think I’ve already asked you to call me Mon-El,” he whispered, his hot breath tickling her skin.

And then he let go of her hand and left, leaving her alone, with a strongly beating heart and flushed cheeks.

**_Present_ **

“Who was that?” the king spat, following her with his angry eyes. “That person deserves death.”

She flashed him another smile. “Your brother.”

Van-El, the King of Daxam, rolled his eyes. 

“I didn’t expect anything else from my incompetent twin, but he should have known better.”

“Know what, exactly, Your Highness?” she stopped and turned to him, the abyss behind her back was just one step away

“To not fall for your pretty face, but he always had a thing for worthless blondes,” he mocked. “It would have been better if he had looked for them in the brothels.”

“Like, you, my lord?” she asked sweetly and clasped her trembling hands on her middle.

His eyes were darkened by fury.

“Be careful, Kryptonian,” he warned, dangerously. “You’re the mother of my son, but it may not protect you for any longer.”

“Am I?”

He blinked confusedly for the first time, staring at her blue eyes that were gleaming with a light he has never seen before.

“Are you what?”

“The mother of your son,” she said simply, while the wind was tossing her hair and her cloak.

**_Past_ **

She wrapped her cloak thither to her body, while skipping the narrow stairs in the hidden passage. It was dark, but it didn’t matter, after months of wandering through them, she knew the way.

When she reached the trapdoor, she hesitated for a second, but it was too late, the die was cast and there was no turn back.

She tugged the chain and entered the chamber when the trap door was opened.

Kara looked around the small room, a little surprised by the simple furnishings. 

Plain bed, single table covered with papers and one candle, fireplace, wardrobe and shelves with books, a military jacket hanging on the back of the chair. 

A room deprived of personal belongings. A room of someone who was spending more time on a horseback, on military campaigns far from the home.

She froze when she suddenly felt cold iron pressed to her neck.

“Bold of you coming here like that,” she heard his voice from behind. “Show me your face. Slowly.”

She raised her hands and put the hood down. When it fell from her head, revealing her untied golden hair, he immediately put the knife away.

“My Queen!” he gasped and took a step back. “Forgive me, I-”

“Mon-El,” Kara said and it was his time to freeze, when she used his name for the first time.

She took a deep breath, trying to calm her violently beating heart. 

“What would you do… to save the peace between our nations?” she asked, staring at his confused face.

“Everything. You know that,” he said with furrowed brows. “We talked about it, I-”

His voice died away, when she untied the ribbon on her neck and her cloak soundlessly fell to the floor, followed by his eyes.

She stood completely naked in front of him, covered only with the curtain of her golden hair that was shining under the light coming from the fireplace, looking like the goddess from his many dreams.

He swallowed hard, stubbornly keeping his eyes on the cloak lying on the floor, not daring to raise his head.

“Mon-El,” she repeated his name horaesly and he shivered. 

“I don’t understand,” he said and finally, he raised his head, agonizingly slowly, not able to turn his eyes away from the view of her slender body. 

The blue comets met his grey ones darkened with desire and emotions. 

It was everything she needed. To commit a sin that could have ended with their deaths.

But, at that moment, she didn’t give a damn.

Without breaking the eye contact, Kara approached him and put her palms flat on his chest.

“Yes, you do,” she murmured, feeling his heart beating fastly under her hands.

“My lady-”

“I think, I want you to call me Kara,” she said and captured his lips with hers.

**_Present_ **

“Are you completely mad, Kryptonian?” Van-El looked at his wife with furrowed brows.

She looked… different from usual. Not like the timid, boring, closed mouthed bitch he got used to.

Kara Zor-El Gand was looking at him straight, with gleaming, intense blue eyes, calm face and golden hair dancing behind her in the wind.

She looked confident.

And he hated it.

She was nothing but a burden and an obstacle that stood between him and invading Krypton.

He could have not believed that his late father signed the peace treaty just before he died and agreed for his marriage to the Kryptonian princess.

But it was done, and he could not do a thing with it.

Breaking the treaty would be a dishonor for his nation and he didn’t love anything more than himself and the great Daxam, the most glorious kingdom on the continent. 

So, no. He could not simply have killed her or sent her back. He needed a reason to end it, but it had to be her fault. 

That's why he neglected his new wife for months, waiting for her to break. He turned the court against her, dreaming of the moment when he could have finally sent her back to Krypton as a fruitless, useless woman. 

But his one mistake, too much Aldebaraan mead, blighted it all.

He could not have believed when he woke up in the morning naked in her bed, with a killing headache, not remembering anything from the night before and this filthy Kryptonian, sleeping naked with her back turned to him.

Never in his life has he put clothes on himself so quickly and fled from her chamber. 

He hoped this one time was not going to get her pregnant, but unfortunately it seemed his semen was more powerful than he thought. 

He ended with a half Krytponian son that could have never reached his expectations.

But-

The King of Daxam smiled, watching his wife, standing on the edge of the tower, on a slippery floor covered with ice. 

Accidents could happen. Especially in such dangerous places like this one. Especially to mentally unstable females who were well known for being unhappy in their marriages and longing for their families in Krypton.

And well, if it could happen to them it could to their children too.

There were a lot of better, well-bred Daxamite women that could give him an heir he and his nation deserved.

*

When he smirked, Kara knew exactly what he was thinking about. 

She didn’t move. 

She didn’t shiver even when his eyes started to shine with insanity.

Kara patiently waited for the final act of the tragedy.

**_Past_ **

“Keep your back straight, Val-El, you’re sitting on a saddle, not in your class slouching over a history book.”

Kara smiled when she reached the stables and saw her little son on a pony’s back, instructed by his godfather.

The Commander was a rare guest in the castle these years. The Kryptonian border was secured by the treaty, but there were other nations ready to strike.

Still, every time he came back to the capital city, he has always spent every free time with his godson who adored him dearly.

Mon-El, sensing her gaze, turned his head and looked over his shoulder, straight at her. 

They stared at each other, probably, for a little longer than appropriate.

She came back to him after the first night. And another. And another, for all the few nights before he was called back to the battlefield. 

Kara told herself that she was doing it only because she needed to be sure she was going to get pregnant.

But she was lying to herself. 

Being with him, cuddled to his chest and wrapped in his arms, were the only moments since she'd come to Daxam when she felt truly happy and secure. 

Lying with him in his bed, she wished that things had turned differently. She wished every time that the dawn had never come.

When he came back, she already gave birth to her son and they never talked about what happened between them.

Now, not only their lives were on the line, but also Val-El’s and they could not have made anyone suspicious. So they kept the distance. 

Even if it was killing Kara inside. Even if she didn’t know if he still, after all these years, thought about her as well. All she got were a few glances thrown at her, when no one watched.

She sighed heavily.

But her son was safe, even if the king was ignoring him. The treaty was secured. The borders were protected. Her family in Krypton sound. It was more than she could have asked for, yet... 

Kara sighed again, watching her laughing son.

Was Daxam the place where she wanted to raise him?

The slavery was the base of Daxamite economy. The inequality, corruption, xenophobia, useless traditions, overwhelming influence of the priests of Rao were holding this kingdom back.

But she knew the common people were ready for changes. She talked to them. She walked around them. She helped in hospitals, visited their homes, providing them jobs, food and clothes. She made them love the queen from Krypton. Even some people from the court started to appreciate her views. Only some, but it was a start.

After all, she was the mother of their future king and she meant something.

But the king didn’t want to hear about reforms and the change. He was spending his days snooping for schemes, beheading supposed traitors of the crown, making questionable, brutal decisions and spending his days at his many lovers' chambers. 

“He rides like a true Gand.”

Kara turned to the source of the voice.

“Mother Queen,” she said with a bow.

“Hush, hush, why so formal, me dear?” Rhea Gand slipped her hand under Kara’s arm. “I hoped you would accompany me on my daily stroll,” she said and gently tugged Kara in the royal gardens’ direction.

While walking they talked about the weather, approaching autumn ball, some gossip circling around the court, Val’s new tutor and other pointless topics.

With every passing minute Kara was growing more and more confused.

Queen Mother was known for not wasting time on pointless talks. She had a sharp mind and knew everything about everyone. Probably, her knowledge about what was really happening in the court and in the town was better than any spy the King hired. 

Rhea Gand was the most influential person on the Daxamite court, second only to her oldest son, and anyone should have feared her. 

In the beginning she was not happy about marrying her son to a Krytponian princess. But with time she started to appreciate her daughter-in-law a little, especially after she held her grandson for the first time.

Kara wasn’t sure, but she felt the older queen approved of her attempts to make the common people like her and supported her opinions about changing the Daxam politics.

“I’ve always loved them,” Rhea said suddenly, caressing the petals of blue little flowers called rexes. “They are small, but beautiful, strong and can survive even snowfalls, refusing to wither.” 

“We have them in Krypton too,” Kara said, still not knowing where it all was heading.

“Most people think about them as common weeds. Do they blossom in every possible place in Krypton too?” Rhea picked some flowers and sniffed them. “Here you can find them on the top of the mountains, in every garden, sometimes on the roofs, growing between the bricks or even... on the tops of the towers,” Rhea pierced her with a suggestive gaze and Kara held her breath.

_Did Rhea…_

The Mother Queen chuckled, slipped her hand under Kara’s arm and started walking.

“How do I know? Well, my sons once climbed the Icicle. Or more precisely, Mon-El did,” Rhea smiled to her memories. “They were seven and made a bet, challenging themselves on who was going to climb the forbidden tower first. Van-El chickened in the middle of the way, ran to me crying and sang everything away.”

“What did you do?” Kara asked after a moment.

“I slapped him and yelled for being such a snitch and a pussy, of course,” Rhea said flatly. “And then Mon-El came back, bringing me one of those flowers.”

“And what did you do?” Kara asked again.

“I slapped him and yelled for being such an ill-bred brat and breaking a sacred rule.” The older Queen rolled her eyes but then sighed. “And I realized that I failed as a mother and gave birth to the wrong son first.”

They kept walking in silence, Rhea allowing Kara to think about what she had heard. 

“Do you know our weather people choose very carefully the day of every coronation?” the Mother Queen said suddenly. “Our weather is infamous for cold, rain and mist, the tower’s top is usually hidden in the clouds for most of the year.” She picked up another flower and examined it closely. “Rao’s blessing is very important. Sun rays touching the new king is a good prophecy for a long and successful reign.”

Rhea tore some petas from the flower and tossed them to the wind.

“My son’s coronation was delayed for a few weeks, because of cloudy weather. But one day the sky was cleared from the clouds and the weather people promised a sunny dawn, unfortunately-” she threw the flower to the ground. “My son was woken up on the tower by the rain. Some people responsible for this lost their heads that day, such a waste.” She smiled sadly at Kara. “His first of many other indiscriminate decisions.”

They continued the walk in silence for a few more minutes.

“The king spends a lot of time in the House of Ver recently,” Rhea said suddenly. “For sure because the duke’s possesses the fastest and most beautiful horses my son loves so much, not because of the duke’s youngest daughter, of course.”

“Of course,” Kara repeated absently.

The House of Ver was one of the most powerful and conservative houses in Daxam. Well known of their, well, rather harsh opinion about Kryptonians and reforms.

She was aware Amelia Ver was the king’s lover for some time, he was not very subtle about it, like he was not about his previous countless flings.

But, this time his lover belonged to the most prestigious families in the court. 

Was it possible that her husband was thinking about the Ver’s girl as a possible candidate for his wife? And getting rid of his current one.

She shivered a little. 

_Of course, he was._

“You have a lot to think about,” Rhea said, and handed her a single blue flower. “Sometimes, before coming to a decision, you need to look at the problem from a different perspective. Slightly... broader.” She looked at something behind Kara’s back and left. 

Kara caressed the blue petals with furrowed brows. 

In some languages, the rex stood for king.

Kara looked over her shoulder. 

She was standing in the garden at the foot of The Icicle.

**_Present_ **

“I’m not mad,” Kara answered calmly, but the blood was pumping loudly in her head. “You on the other hand…”

“What for Rao's sake, are you talking about, woman?!” 

“I’ve always wondered, since the moment I met you,” she said quietly. “How in the world you could have been looking so similar, yet been so unimaginably different.”

He stared at her dumbfounded.

With overwhelming satisfaction she saw the very moment when suspicion was born in his head. 

And then, suspicion turned into certainty.

“No!” he screamed.

Kara took a small, careful step back. One inch farther and she would have fallen down.

Yet, she was not afraid. 

Finally, it was all going to end. 

“I’m glad my son inherited his father’s smile.”

Blinded by rage, The King of Daxam screamed and leaped forward with stretched arms, aiming for her throat.

**_Future_ **

“Straighten your back, dummy, you’re sitting on a pony not on your dolls’ tea party!”

Kara sighed tiredly and looked up from her book. 

Her son was teaching his younger sister how to ride a pony and was not subtle about it, disturbing her well deserved peaceful evening rest in the garden.

“Should I school him?” her Consort asked, with his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

“Not really?” she murmured and snuggled her face into his neck.

“I AM NOT DUMMY, YOU-YOU DUMMY!”

They both groaned in unison, when the children started to argue.

“Our daughter is reminding me of my mother, more and more with every day,” Mon-El moaned, kissed the crown of her head and stood up.

Kara sighed a little regretfully, already missing his warmth, but then smiled while watching how her Consort was scolding their children with his hands on his hips and serious face that didn’t fool anyone - the mirth was dancing in his eyes.

She closed her book and took a deep breath of the air, full of the scent of spring flowers.

Van-El leaped at her, but in the last moment she threw herself at the side, barely escaping his arms and death.

He didn’t have such luck.

The King of Daxam ended his life on the foot of the Icicle on a bed made of rex flowers.

What happened next was a blurry, scattered memory of accusations, trials, arguments and interrogations that almost ended with her death.

But after weeks of arguing, it was decided that the King died by an accident and the new ruler was chosen.

For the first time in the history of Daxam, a woman was crowned as the King. And for the first time in history a Kryptonian sat on the sacred Daxamite throne.

After all, she spent the night at the tower and was blessed by one of the most beautiful sunrises in the morning.

Even the furious priests of Rao could have not argued with their god’s decisions.

Especially when the Queen Rhea and the Commander along with the Daxamite army supported Kara Zor El Gand.

It always made her laugh when she remembered the faces of the priests of Rao after Mon-El marched into the town with the army. 

She was anxiously sitting on the throne, waiting for his arrival. She knew the High Council of the Rao order and few powerful Daxamite houses sent two lords to him, begging him to come back and butcher the Krytponian whore. 

He could do it, he had the support of the army and the Daxamite gentry. He could easily remove her and sat on the throne as Regent. 

After all, she was pretty sure he knew what really happened on the tower and that she killed his twin brother, his own blood.

But then he entered the throne room, in his wrinkled and dusty black uniform and stopped in front of her, staring calmly at her face.

The gathered people held their breath. Was he going to draw his sword? Were they going to be the witnesses of a regicide?

But Kara didn’t notice. All she was focused on was his grey-blue eyes that were watching her intensively, with the same warmth she remembered from their few passionate nights.

He made a hand signal and one of his adjutants came closer with a sack.

Two heads of the traitorous lords fell to the ground.

And then, the Commander of the Daxamite army bent a knee and paid respect to his new King.

The look on the faces of the priests? Priceless. Almost as amusing as when they officiated her and Mon-El’s marriage.

Kara put the book on the bench and stood up, stretching her arms. 

Ruling a country was not easy. Common people already loved her, but changing the opinion of the court was another thing. But slowly, she gained their trust and Daxam's changing had begun.

Kara smiled, and approached her bantering family. 

Things still were not perfect, but she believed that after her abdication, when her son was going to climb the tower, on the next day he was going to become a king of a country free of slavery.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> *Rex in Latin means king.  
> **Val-El is our beloved lil Val from Argo - you are welcome.  
> ***I hope it's clear for everyone that Kara drugged her husband and while he was soundly sleeping in her bed like a dead man, she had her moments with Mon-El. Poor Annael, had to stripped the king from his clothes, tho. Pray for the girl, that was a traumatic experience.  
> ****You might wondered - off screen, Annael brought a message from Kara to her husband in the morning, that's why he knew where she was.
> 
> *evil laugh* Who did want to murder me in the middle, raise your hand xD  
> I have written this whole story for one, single scene that was haunting my ass for months. Can you guess, which one? :D  
> I know there is not too much karamel in it, but I wanted to write something focused more on Kara. And yes, she is the KING here, screw the Daxamite butthurt priests.  
> Anyway, hoped you liked it :)  
> Thank you for reading!  
> Also, happy one-day-late b-day wishes for Melissa, our real life superhero <3  
> EDIT: 93Mika put this story into PDF format and made some changes, now it looks like a real, cool book. If anyone wants this version, call me!


End file.
